Seiryu Inves
The is a Green-type Advanced Inves themed after an Eastern dragon. It possesses strong armor that prevents damage from lighter weaponry. Heavier weapons like the Pine Iron and Mango Punisher however, are able to break the armor. For offense, it breathes a stream of blue flames from its mouth. History A Seiryu Inves appeared when Kaito Kumon and Mai Takatsukasa found a portal back home. Kaito as Baron tried to fight it off, but its armor was too thick to break through with his Banaspear. Even help from Armored Riders Gaim and Ryugen didn't leave a scratch on it. Back in their world, Gaim changed to Pine Arms with the Pine Iron able to break through the armor. Baron then used his neglected Mango Lockseed to change into his Mango Arms where his Mango Punisher was able to break the Inves' armor. Even as the Seiryu Inves tried to fight back, it was destroyed by a combo finishing attack between Gaim and Baron. A second one appears in a warehouse attacking the employees. Kouta then came to fight it but was interrupted by Bravo allowing the Seiryu Inves to escape. It was then intercepted by Zangetsu-Shin in the warehouse where they fought. Kouta and Kaito arrived when Zangetsu-Shin overpowers it. It then ate some immature Lockseeds and evolved, preceding to attack all three but was eventually destroyed by Zangetsu-Shin. A third one was summoned by Hideyasu Jonouchi using a Class A Lockseed during Gaim and Knuckle's battle against Bravo and his Inves army that interrupted the All Team Dance Event. The Inves overwhelmed the Riders at first but the timely arrival of Baron and Gaim's transformation into Jimber Lemon Arms enabled Gaim to take on Bravo outside as Baron and Knuckle double-teamed the Seiryu Inves, weakening it with a Kurumi Sparkling-Banana Au Lait combo before finishing it off with a combination of Baron's Victory Spear and Knuckle's Kurumi Au Lait. A Seiryu Inves was part of the advance guard of Redyue's Inves army which invaded Zawame. They were opposed and eventually defeated by the Armored Riders, with the Seiryu Inves being taken down by Baron Lemon Energy Arms. At least one Seiryu Inves was part of a herd of Inves that guarded the entrance to Yggdrasill Tower, where Redyue was working on gathering life energy from humans to revive Rosyuo's Queen. They were all destroyed by Gaim, Baron, and Marika. A Seiryu Inves was part of a pack of Inves that were destroyed by Gaim's Daidai Ittou in the infested Zawame right before he first met Lapis. Several Seiryu Inves were part of the warring Inves armies of both Kaito Kumon and Kouta Kazuraba which they summoned with their newfound Overlord powers, with Kaito having an evolved Seiryu Inves on his army as well. The evolved Seiryu Inves was destroyed after it attacked Gaim, who changed to Jimber Lemon Arms and took it down with the Sonic Volley. Seven months after Kouta claimed the Golden Fruit and left Earth with Mai and Helheim, Mitsuzane reminisced back to the time when Kouta fought on his own protecting the people of Zawame from the Inves, this particular flashback shown him in Orange Arms fighting a trio of Inves: Seiryu, Shika, and Komori. He finished them off with his Daidai Ittou. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Advanced = are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. Appearances: Episodes 8, 13, 18, 32, 34, 35, Golden Fruit Cup, 39-42, 45, 47 - Evolved= The Advanced Inves can further transform into the upon consuming a Lockseed. Appearances: Episodes 13, 45 }} Profile *Episodes: 8, 13, 18, 32, 35, Golden Fruit Cup, 45, 47 *Destroyed by: *# Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms' Iron Breaker & Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms' Punish Mash. *# Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin Melon Energy Arms' Sonic Volley. *# Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms' Victory Spear & Kamen Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms' Kurumi Au Lait. *# Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms' Sonic Volley *# Kamen Rider Gaim Orange Arms' Daidai Ittou (47) *Animal Basis: Azure Dragon *Height: 220 cm *Weight: 165 kg Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Seiryu Inves was designed by Akihiro Yamada, the designer of the Green-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Notes *Despite not being an OverLord Inves, a Seiryu Inves was among Rosyuo's Four Kings in Kouta Kazuraba's dream. This is a reference to the in Chinese Mythology, with the Seiryu Inves as the Azure Dragon, Shinmugurun as the Black Turtle, Dyudyuonshu as the Vermillion Bird, and Kouta/Byakko Inves as the White Tiger. *The Seiryu Inves is the only Green-type Advanced Inves to be recurring, that is, it was commonly seen as part of crowds of Inves that increasingly appeared as events in Gaim escalated. The other Green Inves, Byakko and Hekija, only appeared as a Category H transformed from a human eating a fruit of Helheim, Yuya Sumii and Ryoji Hase respectively. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Seiryu Inves **TV Asahi's page on the Evolved Seiryu Inves Category:Gaim Characters Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Inves